Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep/LegendAqua/Part 4
So we're in Enchanted Dominion. Shall we count the number of times I went to sleep? Ahh pooey, let's just ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ A ball of light!!! We're going to the source of where the ball of light left not where the ball of light is heading? Ok that's weird.... Alrighty, the first area is easy. Simply run all the way up.(NO UNVERSED!!!!) Before going up, equip your new keyblade and add an extra slot for the command deck. Using status aliments or offensive magic is fine. Now into the Gates. This place has NO UNVERSED! However, meet Maleficient's goons. Small, pitiful and weirdly annoying . Thank God for their low HP though! One blizzard will kill all 3 at once. Go to the left and carry on fighting more goons until you find a treasure chest. It contains Cure and you should equip it ASAP!! Now, go through the large door. Hellooooo Ventus!! One person is retrieved.... until Maleficent talks about Terra joining the Dark side and taking Aurora's heart. Aqua defends him and also forcibly informs Ventus that it's not true. Ventus leaves (NOT AGAIN, FIRST TERRA And NOW VENTUS!!!) and now Maleficent wants Aqua to do something for her...yeah right! Aqua declines Maleficent's deal and she falls into a dungeon with huh? Another Princy? Princy and Aqua have a talk then gaa!! The Dream Girls show up... wait, no. The fairies show up and free Princy. I guess because there's already a Princy we'll call him by his proper name, Phillip. Nope, that doesn't sound right, how about....Philly! In the Dungeon you'll find a large treasure chest (with a Map). Buy Magnet or Stop from the Moogle Shop, because once again you'll need it... Follow the path of stairs leading up and out of the Dungeon and meet some more goons. 12:57, May 21, 2011 (UTC)|tip=Reflect the goons arrows by guarding and the arrows will inflict damage on the Goons instead. Nifty, eh?}} In the next area... AMBUSH!!!! to guard both you and Philly and Cure and Confuse when necessary. This is pitifully easy... }} You are now able to go to the left door and to the top layer of the dungeon to get one treasure chest. The other chest and the sticker is unreachable for now, so head for the big door. Hey, you're back from your fall! Go to the top layer of the stairs to get the nifty Confusion Strike (you may need it) and then head on to the other door. Ok, the object of this part of the escape is open the gates. First, take out the ground goons and then Philly will wave at you. Run to him and press to jump really high. Press to make a stair go up, kill the goons, get the treasure and hit the wheel. Repeat for the next gate, but when you go up the stairs after climbing up the wall, you should find 2 treasure chests (one contains Absolute Zero). Simple no? You get a High Jump for your reward We're not done yet! Go down the hill and fight the Unversed (or run from them) to get to the Waterside. There are 3 treasure chests on the sides of this place, along with and infestation of Unversed. Fight or Run and then go to the next passage.... In the Forest Clearing there is a save point and a sticker. Save and then head out. Make sure you have a Blizzard Edge and Cure equipped 'cause Maleficent's gonna get her groove....off. Maleficent sees us and she goes stormin' berserk! She then appears on the Big Bridge and babbles on about Terra and other crud. Aqua wants answers and Maleficent gives a useful hint (not). Aqua says Maleficent's lying and now Maleficent's gone dragon berserk!!! Ohh boy Stormies, another bossy nowy!!! and then to inflict damage on Maleficent. When Maleficent Dragon is on her last bar, she'll fly around. Make sure you're near Philly and use the same strategy that you use for the green fire attack. This time you can hurt Maleficent even more! Use should also use your Shotlock when possible. }} As a reward you get an HP increase and the Firestorm Command Style!!! Philly finishes off Maleficent with a Fairy Sword. He then goes to Sleepin' Beauty for the kiss and we get a convo with... Maleficent? Aqua talks about love and how Maleficent won't be defeated by LOVE. Maleficent does some more ranting about darkness and how she will have it... The final reward you get from this world is Xehanort's Report 6 and Fairy Stars. Ok Stormies, until next time! Uhhh sleepy... No, yes, no, ohh boy ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzz Land of Departure | <- Previous Page | Next Page -> Category:Walkthroughs Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep walkthrough